User
The person-shaped User Icon in the far right corner of the toolbar helps the user manage gameplay and monitor progress with links to various areas of the website. Clicking on the icon allows the user to *Customize their avatar *Read and send private messages *Buy and use backgrounds *View current player statistics *View achievements *View and edit their Profile *Access Settings *View the status of their Subscription *Log out of Habitica Edit Avatar The Edit Avatar tab displays a number of options you can use to modify your avatar: *'Body' allows you to choose your body size (slim or broad), as well as one of the available shirts. This shirt will be your default appearance until armor is purchased or worn, but may still be displayed using the costume option. There are six default shirts available, and further shirts can be purchased for gems. *'Accessories' allows you to choose extra accessories such as a flower for your hair, eyewear, animal ears, or a wheelchair. *'Hairstyles and Hair Colors' allows you to modify your hair type and color, as well as add facial hair or bangs, if you so desire. There are five default colors, three default bangs and three default bases - other bases and colors are available for gems. *'Skin' allows you to choose your skin color. Eight colors are available as default, with others available for gems. Avatar customizations, equipment costumes, and choice of pets and mounts can be used to dress up your avatar in interesting ways. If you are wearing a costume or equipment, shirt changes will only be visible if you have the shirt selected, but whichever shirt you clicked on most recently will be visible when you select the shirt. Customizations that can be purchased for gems will have a dark grey background. An individual customization such as shirt, hair color, or skin color costs 2 gems and the entire set can be purchased together for 5 gems. If you purchase an individual customization, the 2 gems cannot be applied later toward the entire set. Limited Edition Customizations Limited Edition customizations are body, head, or skin settings that are not always available to the player. These may be purchased using gems. Although special items are only available for purchase for a limited period of time, they will remain available as avatar customizations once purchased. See Item Availability for a list of Limited Edition Avatar customizations. Seasonal Edition Customizations Seasonal Edition items are only available to purchase in a given time frame (e.g. the month of October or Grand Galas) but recur in the same fixed season (e.g. every Fall Festival) once a year without being changed. See Item Availability for a list of Seasonal Edition Avatar customizations. Backgrounds The Backgrounds modal displays optional background scenery for your avatar. A new set of three backgrounds is released each month. Each year's set is separated on the tab that is located above the backgrounds. Backgrounds may be purchased with 7 gems for one or 15 gems for a set of three. Stats The Stats tab shows you the current statistics for your avatar. It can be seen by other Habiticans that opened your profile by clicking your name in chats. On this page, you can see information on your current Equipment, Costume, Background, Pets, Mounts, and Stats. You will be able to allocate your Stat Points here as well. * Your Equipment is the battle gear your character currently has equipped, which is set in the Equipment tab of your Inventory. * Your Costume is the equipment your character is wearing for aesthetic purposes, which is also set in the Equipment tab of your Inventory. * Your Background is the optional image that can be placed behind your avatar. * Your active Pet (i.e., the one that appears with your avatar), its name, the total number of pets you have found, and your Beast Master progress are listed. * Your active Mount (i.e., the one that appears with your avatar), its name, the total number of mounts you have tamed, and your Mount Master progress are listed. * The Stats section is the breakdown of each of your attributes in regard to the class system: Strength, Intelligence, Constitution, and Perception. These are comprised of your character's base attribute points from your level, plus weapons and armor stats, plus class bonus from those equipment, plus allocated points, plus any modifiers granted by and buffs. Other players are able to see these attributes as well. * The last section is where you will distribute your attribute points if you choose not to use auto-allocation. An up arrow will appear below each stats when there's one or more unallocated attribute points. The Automatic Allocation toggle is right above the four attributes. Achievements The Basic Achievements section shows your accomplishments in the world of Habitica. These may be obtained by, but not limited to: # Collecting perfect days, streaks, class equipment, pets and mounts # Joining a challenge # Completing the Masterclasser Quest Line # Sending and receiving cards # Joining a guild # Joining a party and inviting your friends without Habitica account to create one and join your party # Rebirthing The Seasonal Achievements section shows your accomplishments from limited time events. These may be obtained by, but not limited to: # Throwing, or being thrown at by, event-specific items like transformation items or merely having an account during an event (e.g., Habitica Naming Day and Habitica Birthday Bash) or when World Bosses were vanquished. # Sending or receiving seasonal cards. The Special Achievements section shows your accomplishments that can only be obtained through a handful of ways, hence "special". These may be obtained by, but not limited to: # Filling out survey or helping with a major testing effort # Contributing to Habitica # Supporting Habitica's Kickstarter event at 2013 (not available anymore) The lowest sections shows Challenges Won, a list of challenges you've been selected as the winner, and Quests Completed, a list of quests as well as the number of times you've completed those during your time in Habitica. All of these can also be viewed by other Habiticans that opened your profile by clicking your name in chats. Profile The Profile tab lets you connect your personal information to the game. It includes your avatar, your display name, and a description of yourself (which can include your websites or other additional information), as well as a profile photo. This information is available for other Habitica members to view on your profile if they click on your name in any of the forums under the Social tab, or by any of your party members by clicking on your avatar. Other players can also see any of your achievements, stats, as well as any challenges you have won, by viewing your profile. The Profile tab also displays information related to Daily Check-In Incentives, i.e., your total number of check-ins and your progress towards your next check-in prize, your account creation date, as well as your last login. At the header, which always appear on all three (Profile, Stats, and Achievements) tabs, displays your level, class, HP, MP, and XP, as well as the option to Message (envelope icon) and/or Gift (gift box icon) the user shown. You can also choose to edit your profile, upon opening your own profile. Display Name vs. Username In the world of Habitica there are two different kinds of names—your Username and your display name: *When you first create an Habitica account, you choose your Username. This is what you use to login to the game. *What appears in messages you post in the Tavern, guilds, and party chat, along with what is displayed on your avatar, is your display name. At the time of account creation, your display name is set to be the same as your Username. Afterwards you can change your display name and your Username. To change your display name, click on User>Profile>Edit. You will have the option to edit your display name and save it. To change your Username, go to Settings (direct link) and find "Change Login Name" in the Registration section. Enter your new Username and password, then save it by clicking the "Submit" button. Starting Date To find your starting date is to click on your display name from a party chat or Tavern chat. Your profile will pop up, displaying your user information, stats, and achievements. You can find the starting date and your last login date in the top left corner under your display name. Searching for Users Currently it is not possible to search for another player using their display name. To contact them, you can click on their display name from a post in the Tavern chat or guild chat, challenge they have created, or your Inbox (if you have sent or received a private message from them). They can give you their User ID or Username (example: from the Party Wanted (Looking for a Group)) so you can invite them to a party. If you want to see their profile, use their User ID and the method described above in Sharing to create the link. You can also use the browser's search feature (Ctrl+F or ⌘+F) to look for their name in public guilds or Tavern - this will only work if they have recently posted and you're looking at the correct guild/place. fr:Utilisateur ru:Пользователь pt-br:User Category:Profile Category:Avatar Category:Settings and Options